Most of nodes in an Internet network use floating Protocol (IP) addresses. Accordingly, to remotely control a desired node, or to receive various services provided via a node, there is a need to know a corresponding floating IP address.
To know a floating IP address, there is a need to search for a floating IP address. Generally, a floating IP address is searched for using a broadcasting scheme in an Internet-based service network. When the broadcasting scheme is used, a packet may be transferred to all nodes, to search for a floating IP address. Accordingly, a traffic load may be increased when all nodes using the Internet perform broadcasting.
Conventionally, to reduce the traffic load, a local server is used to search for a floating IP address of a desired node. Here, the local server may store IP information of service nodes, and desired nodes may query the local server of an IP address of a target node. Such a scheme may enable the searching operation to be rapidly performed, and may reduce traffic loads. As a capacity of data to be stored increases, a performance of a server is increased and a greater number of servers is used. However, it is inefficient to replace a server with a new server, or to increase the number of servers. This is because, in the future, a number of non-mobile nodes such as a desktop personal computer (PC), as well as, a number of mobile nodes such as a mobile phone, that are used as nodes in a service network, and a number of service addresses may be rapidly increased.
In a conventional distributed processing, broadcasting may be performed within a network and accordingly, data may be transmitted to all nodes, not a desired service. Additionally, in a non-distributed processing, an Internet address of a node of a service desired by a server needs to be stored, thereby increasing a data load and costs of facilities of the server.
Furthermore, when a distributed network having a hierarchical structure includes a mobile node having a relatively weak Internet connection, network status may be unstable.
Accordingly, there is a desire to continuously conduct a research on technologies that may construct a stable network, even when a distributed network having a hierarchical structure includes a mobile node.